Junjou May
by CheyanneChika
Summary: 31 drabbles based on requested prompts or spring/May related prompts. Done as a challenge by Airknitter and Stupidmusehatesme. one update every day. All couples and characters. Last drabble makes this M
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Airknitter and Stupidmusehatesme have decided to take up a month of May Drabbles and I will be joining them. Anyone interested is welcome to join as long as you can commit to updating everyday of May. For May, "Prompted Drabbles" will be going on hiatus. Please continue to support me.

Misaki: How are you gonna update every day?

Me: I'll figure something out

Hiroki: No way in hell *shakes head*

Me: You guys are so mean. I'm not that useless.

Nowaki: Hiro-san, don't be mean, she's trying really hard.

Me: Thank you Wattchan.

Hiroki: Oi, don't call him that.

Me: *pokes out tongue* Deal.

Hiroki: You little—

Shinobu: Hey, are we gonna be in this at all?

Miyagi: Don't interrupt Hiroki!

Shinobu: *raises eyebrow*

Miyagi: He might kill you with a book!

Shinobu: Not likely.

Hiroki: Do you really wanna go there, brat?

Shinobu: Yeah, I really do.

Me: Enough, let's not fight.

Everyone: Stay out of it!

Me: Fine, whatever. Anyway, my lovely faithful readers, please review. I'll be taking requests that interest me and Janin, if you tell me to write about bucket pudding again I'm gonna get annoyed.

Nowaki: Chey-chan, you're forgetting something.

Me: Mm? Oh yeah, from now until the end of May, I'm not gonna own Junjou Romantica, so this is the official disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!!!!!

Nowaki: Good Girl.


	2. May First

**May First—Rain**

**Dedicated to JFantisist**

Misaki shook as he walked through the pouring rain to University. It was so cold. And why had he turned down Usagi-san's offer to drive him?

Flashback:

"Would you like a ride?"

"Are you kidding? No, your deadline was two days ago and Aikawa-san said that she wouldn't bring crème puffs anymore if I didn't make you finish by today."

"But it's raining."

"A little rain never hurt anybody."

End Flashback

_A little rain is one thing, but flash flood rain is another._ He glowered at the water racing toward sewer drains in large rivers while water hammered down on his umbrella, leaking through at the center. It didn't help that it was annoyingly cold for early May.

A heavy coat suddenly dropped onto his shoulders. He looked up to Usagi-san clutching another umbrella and walking beside him.

"Baka, you have to do your work!"

"Aikawa will understand these circumstances."

"And what circumstances are those?"

"She understands that if you freeze to death on your way to school, I'll be completely heartbroken and unable to write another book. One more day as oppose to never writing again is the lesser of two evils in her book," he replied with a completely blasé air about him.

Misaki gave him a dirty look. "You're a horrible person, you know that right?"

Usagi-san wrapped his arms around the younger man, making him blush and raising his temperature back above freezing. "Yes, but you love me anyway."

"Maybe…" Misaki muttered.

He was warm the rest of the way to school.

**What do you guys think? Please review. Love ya! Oh, and I'm taking requests, so please give.**


	3. May Second

**May Second—Cats**

**Dedicated to Spiritshipping Rose**

"Hiro-san, please?"

"No."

"But it was all alone on the street and it's been raining for two days now, it's soaked."

"No, it's against the rules."

"But I checked and the landlord said—"

"Against my rules."

"But Hiro-san—" He stopped, giving his lover puppy dog eyes, pleading. Hiroki cast a look at the drenched black cat, who bore a similar bore a similar expression. "Look, it even has a collar, I'll put up signs and give it back to the owner when they come, but can I please keep him here?"

Hiroki sighed. There was no way he could win against Nowaki. It had been the same way with Akihiko. Jeez, why the hell did he fall in love with the only people who didn't give under his pressure? It was annoying. "Fine, but you have to find the owner soon. Now you said it has a collar, is there an address on it?"

"No, only a name. "Ri-tsu-ka…Ritsuka. Aw, what a cute name." The cat glared at him, daring him to call his name cute again.

"Come on," Hiroki said, grudgingly. "Let's get that thing dried off before it starts to stink." That earned him a glare as well.

…_Two days later…_

"Hiro-san, someone's at the door," Nowaki called from the living room where he was dangling a piece of string over Ritsuka, who swiped at it emphatically.

Hiroki came out of the kitchen and went to the door, muttering about men who only cared about damn cats. He pulled the door open to reveal a young, gorgeous man, probably a couple of years Nowaki's junior. He had blonde gray hair like Akihiko's, but it hung down to his chest. He wore a long black coat that only partially covered the bandages on his neck. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." He held up one of the posters Nowaki had put up yesterday. "I think you've found my cat."

"Oh, Nowaki, It's Ritsuka's owner. Please come in, I'm Kamijou. My roommate is the one who found Ritsuka."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Agatsuma."

In the living room, Ritsuka had stopped playing with the string. He'd stiffened when he'd heard the stranger's voice. When the man came into the room, Ritsuka shot over and leapt up into the Agatsuma's arms, purring loudly. "Hello, cutie, did you miss me?" That cat mewed and he replied, "Well, that's what you get for wandering off." He turned to the other two men and said, "Thank you so much for finding him. I was so worried with all the rain."

"It was no problem," Nowaki replied, getting to his feet. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Agatsuma replied, holding the cat to his face and nuzzling it. "I was on my way to class and I saw the poster. I'm running a bit late, so you'll have to excuse me. Thank you again, so very much."

"Any time." Hiroki showed him out and closed the door.

"Uwah, I miss Ritsuka already." Nowaki looked forlornly at the door.

"You knew he wouldn't be here long."

"I know, but he was just so cuuuute."

"Oh jeez. It's better that he was found quickly. If we'd had him for a long time, you would have gotten attached and it would be that much harder."

"I know, I just liked having something to shower with affection."

Hiroki was silent, he face twisting. Nowaki noticed and looked at him. "What is it?"

"S-something to shower with affection?" Insecurity was a bitch, but there it was. "Am I not eno—" he cut himself off. There was no way he was going there. He turned away and masked his voice with anger. "Sorry, you can't keep the cat, but you'll just have to deal."

Nowaki flinched as he realized that what he'd said had actually hurt his lover. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Hiroki from behind. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san, I didn't mean it like that. I love you. I want to shower you with affection."

Hiroki felt the mask breaking. He twisted in Nowaki's arms and kissed the taller man fervently. Nowaki responded in kind and promptly dragged him into the bedroom.

Things worked out as they usually did in that apartment…with hot hot sex.

**Wow, that one was really long. But these are loosely defined drabbles, that are between 100 and 1000 words. **

**Cookies for anyone who knows who Agatsuma and Ritsuka are.**

**So please enjoy, and review:) Love ya**

**Last Author's Note: as a May baby, anyone else with May Birthdays can review or message me the day and their favourite couple and/or prompt and I'll write something special, which is something Airknitter is doing for me on the Seventh XDDD**


	4. May Third

**May Third—Anarchy**

**Airknitter gave me this prompt a long time ago and I totally forgot about it so I'm putting it in here *Sweatdrops* sorry Airknitter, please don't kill me!**

"Um, Shinobu-chin, what is this?" Miyagi asked, holding up a flier that had fallen out of Shinobu's book bag.

"It's a new club at school. A couple of my friends are in it so I thought I might join."

"I know I should encourage you to join clubs and interact with others your age, but…"

"But what?"

"But this is the Anarchy Club."

"So?"

"So, the people in it want to overthrow the government."

"Yeah...?"

"And, I'm not even sure if a club like this is legal."

"It's approved by the school."

Miyagi pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not good. "Shinobu, you know that if Anarchy reigns, then your dad will be out of work and I'll be out of work and there won't be any schools and there'll be book burnings and…oh Kami-sama…" he trailed off in horror at all the possibilities of what an anarchy club could do.

Shinobu just stared at the older man. "Are you finished?"

"Shinobu, you really shouldn't join something like that."

"Okay."

Miyagi froze. "Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah, if you feel that strongly about it, I won't join."

"Oh good, thank you." Relief began to seep through him.

"Besides, if I join the club, I wouldn't be able to see you as much. You'll have to keep me entertained…" he trailed off suggestively.

Miyagi plastered Shinobu against the wall and kissed him. "I suppose I can do that, for the sake of saving the world from anarchy."

Shinobu nodded rather vigorously until Miyagi kissed him again.

**That was fun, please review:)**


	5. May Fourth

**May Fourth—Ladybugs**

**Dedicated to JFantisist**

"Hey Hiro-san, look, there's a ladybug on the window sill."

"A what?" Hiroki got up and went over to see what Nowaki was looking at. "That's an Asian Beetle. What the hell's a ladybug?"

"it's a cute bug in America. And here I thought I was lucky. It could have flown clear across from the states."

"Yeah…no. Don't touch it, those things bite."

Nowaki continued to stare at it as it crawled up the window pane. Hiroki sighed. "You know, it could have come from America. Those things have infested the entire continent for the last decade or so. Maybe it did cross the Pacific and make it all the way to this specific window."

A big smile spread across his face. "You really think so?"

"No. But you never know, so maybe."

"Thank you, Hiro-san." Nowaki leapt to his feet and glomped his lover. Then kissed him. "You're so sweet."

"Am not…now get the hell up off me." Hiroki struggled in the other man's grasp. Nowaki just laughed and kissed the smaller man's head, waiting for the other to subside. At last, Hiroki stopped wriggling and allowed the younger man to drag him from the main room.

**Why do all my Egoist drabbles end in making for the bedroom? Anyway, please review:)**


	6. May Fifth

**May Fifth—Scores**

**Dedicated to Silver Award**

Misaki walked into the demon professors classroom where he found a group of studentscrowded around Sumi-Senpai. He made his way over to the seat beside Senpai after a slight hesitation. He murmured, "What's going on?"

"We are rating out teachers kawaii-ness." Sumi handed over a paper with a list of every teacher in the school. "Just rate the teachers you know."

Misaki began reading the list. He stopped at the third and fourth names. "Eh? There are guy teachers on this list too."

"What? You think the girls want to rate only the female teachers? It's got all of them."

"Oh." That made sense.

"There are also ratings for students by year."

"Oh?"

"Yep, and from the look of the current stats, you're very popular with…well…everybody." Sumi smirked openly.

"Oh?" For one shining moment a ray of hope burned down on him and then a shiver ran up his spine. Somehow, somewhere, Usagi-san was angry.

"Will Usagi-san be upset?"

"Already is."

_Yes I am…_

Misaki shivered again. Maybe he shouldn't go home tonight.

"Ah spring love is in the air," Senpai sang as Hiroki came in to regain control of the class.

_Ah spring suicide is in the air…_Misaki moaned and let his head fall onto the desk in horror, not even bothering to look up when sensei chucked an eraser at him.

**Bored out of my mind in Anime club, as unbelievable as that sounds, so please review and save me from misery.**


	7. May Sixth

**May Sixth—Cookies **

**This Prompt is courtesy of Airknitter**

"Shinobu-chin, can we have something other than cabbage?" Miyagi asked, trying to sound innocent as possible.

"Why, is there a problem with cabbage?"

"No! No, I would just like to taste what else you can cook." _Please don't rain hellfire down on me!_ "Here's a cookbook." _With all the foods that require cabbage ripped out._

Shinobu hesitated but took the book. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Miyagi leaned down, giving him a kiss before he went to grade the stack of papers he'd been unable to shove off on Hiroki.

Shinobu poured over the cookbook. There was nothing in here that involved cabbage. Fortunately, he'd already memorized every meal that had cabbage in it. But still, he decided that he could try to make a dessert for Miyagi.

He hesitated again. Did Miyagi even like sweet things? Shinobu's eyes widened. He didn't know anything about what Miyagi liked or disliked. He already knew that Miyagi only tolerated cabbage for his sake since it was the only thing he had learned to cook so far. What did Miyagi eat when Shinobu didn't cook for him? Guilt started eating at him. This just wasn't good at all.

He started digging in the cupboards, looking for anything that Miyagi had purchased on his own. He found lots of rice, flour, sugar, baking soda, just random cooking supplies. He dug all the way to the back of a cupboard and came up with semi sweet chocolate chips. He remembered that people put these into cookies. He'd eaten them in Australia and thought they were a bit sweet, but still good. And anyway, these chips were only semi sweet. That meant they wouldn't be as overly sweet…right?

He went back to the cookbook and paged through it too the desserts. He skimmed through the different types of sweet bread and candy. Finally he found a very small section of western desserts. Chocolate chip cookies were first on the list. He began reading through, pausing in horror at the amount of sugar that went into them. He decided to add a bit less than that and got to work.

An hour later, Miyagi was starving. If Shinobu wasn't damn close to being done, he was just gonna let him make all cabbage again. He stood up and went into the kitchen.

He froze.

There had evidently been a minor explosion. Flour coated the counter, egg white was dripping from the edge of the counter to the floor, brown liquid was already in a large splatter on the ground and sugar was spilled everywhere, and all of the above was coating a furious Shinobu.

"What the hell is going on?"

Shinobu spun around and shrieked, "I can't do it!!!!!"

Miyagi looked around and spotted a mixing bowl under all the mess. He peered inside at the light brown concoction with chocolate chips in it. "Are you making cookies?" he asked.

Shinobu nodded, miserable.

Miyagi stuck a finger into the dough scooping some up and popped it into his mouth. The boy hadn't put in too much sugar and the eggy flavor cut the sweetness nicely. "This is good." Shinobu's eyes widened in surprise and Miyagi continued, "Cookies aren't bad if they aren't too sweet, but the cookie dough is best." He scooped some more onto a finger tip and extended the bowl in his other hand. "Try it."

Shinobu reached out and grabbed Miyagi's other wrist instead. He bent down and opened his mouth, closing it around the older man's finger. Shinobu enjoyed the taste very thoroughly and the enjoyment showed on his face. Miyagi felt his pants get tight as the boy sucked his finger clean. "Shinobu-chin…"

Shinobu looked up, his eyes filled with lust. Miyagi set the cookie dough aside for another time. The two made it only as far as the couch before they gave up and stripped each other right there in the living room.

Needless to say, dinner was forgotten that night.

**Please review and give me more ideas for more chapters. If you guys also want cameos from other animes, tell me and I'll do it if I know who they are.**

**~Chey**


	8. May Seventh

**May Seventh—Video Games**

**Another gift of Airknitter:)**

Misaki slammed his hands down in disgust while Sumi laughed. They'd been at the arcade for more than an hour and all they had done was play one game over and over again. Misaki was determined to beat Senpai at least once, but, so far, it was Misaki: 0, Sumi: 24. It was awful.

"Just one more…" Misaki moaned.

"Misaki, I'm out of quarters."

"Get more."

"If I get any more then I'll still kill you but then I'll be broke."

"Senpaaaaiiii…"

"Oh dear…" Misaki lifted his head to see what had captured the other boy's attention. He grimaced when he saw his lover surrounded by squeeing high school girls who had just finished class for the day and hadn't even gotten home to change out of their uniforms.

Usagi-san spotted the boys and excused himself from the girls with his charming smile that left them swooning. He came over, his true expression, an annoyed frown, was showing by the time he reached the two. "How did you find us?" Sumi asked.

"GPS in Misaki's phone," he said without inflection.

Misaki stiffened. He tugged out his phone and stared at it. "There's GPS in this?" he murmured, surprised, then his brain caught up. Wait, so you can just find me whenever you want? Pervert-stalker-baka!"

Usagi ignored that last part and gave Sumi a pointed look. He took the hint. "Jaa…I was out of money anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki."

"No, I still have to beat you."

"Next week."

Misaki pouted. "Fine, see you then." Sumi saluted Usagi and departed.

"Shall we go home?"

"But I want to win this one game."

Usagi pulled out his wallet and produced 2000 yen. "Will this cover the game?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but it only takes coins. There's a change maker, I'll go get some." He hurried away and Usagi watched his ass as he went with a minute smile.

Misaki returned and began explaining the game to Usagi-san. Then they played.

…_Two hours later…_

"Looks like I win again."

"How…how the hell are you so good at this game? You've never played before!" Misaki was so completely crestfallen that he looked ready to cry.

"It's not that I'm good, you're just really bad."

"Great…thanks." Misaki glared at the other man angrily.

"Don't worry, you're good at plenty of other things."

"Like what?"

Usagi leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Like screaming." Then he licked the boy's ear.

Predictably, Misaki yelped and leapt back, a blush staining his cheeks.

"It's time to go home," Usagi said suddenly.

"Oh, but the game—"

"Nope, and if we don't leave now, I am going to take you right here." Misaki's eyes widened as he looked into his lover's deadly serious ones.

He nodded and they left together…they, of course only made it to the apartment's indoor garage. Misaki grimaced and prayed that no one saw them before Usagi-san started to make him scream.

**Today is my birthday and I want EVERYONE who reads this to review…pretty please?**

**Thanks:)**


	9. May Eighth

**May Eighth—Sebastian**

**Prompt from Love Is BeastN**

"Ah, Misaki-sama, greetings."

Misaki turned to see the head butler at the Usami mansion and another man dressed in a similar fashion. "Sebastian-san."

The other man, whose longish black hair hung in one long thicker bang on one side, and a thinner one on the other side of his face, said, "I don't believe we've met."

Misaki looked confused and Tanaka sighed. "He is referring to me, Sebastian."

"But isn't your name Tanaka?"

Misaki flushed and corrected himself. "My apologies, Tanaka-san, I just thought that you would be named Sebastian since I could name the cat and the dog."

"You thought you could name the butler?" Sebastian asked.

Misaki flushed darker. "Anyway," Tanaka interrupted. "Misaki, this man is named Sebastian. He was head butler at the Usami Residence there."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. So you knew Usagi-san when he was a kid?"

"Usagi-san?"

"He is referring to Akihiko-sama."

"Ah, yes. He was very quiet, easy to take care of."

"That doesn't sound like him…" he muttered darkly.

"Now, Fuyuhiko-sama, on the other hand, was quite a troublemaker. He always nosed into what everyone else was doing."

"He does that now though," Misaki muttered under his breath.

"Misaki!" Misaki turned to see his friends were about to leave without him.

"Ah, excuse me, it was nice to meet you!" He ran after Sumi-Senpai and the others. Then his mind finally remembered as it usually did just too late. That other guy—was his name really Sebastian?—and he had mentioned that he'd known Usagi-chichi as a child. But the man looked younger than Usagi-san. Misaki turned back and stopped.

Tanaka and Sebastian had vanished without a trace. They were just gone.

"Misaki, come on!!!"

Misaki hesitated, shivering, then plastered a fake smile on and ran to his friends, eager to forget this rather strange experience.

**Now that I've finished, it's occurred to me that none of this story will be interesting to anyone who hasn't seen the anime that Sebastian is from…oh well, cookies for anyone who recognizes him:) Anyone Who doesn't can review telling me that they don't knowwho he is and I'll tell them and then recommend they watch the anime:)**


	10. May Ninth

**May Ninth—Jealousy**

**Dedicated to JFantisist…who is on vacation and not going to read this…annoying woman**

Misaki was feeling really lonely. With Senpai gone, and Toudou in deep study mode, Misaki had no one to talk to.

"Um, excuse me?" Misaki turned to see a beautiful blond boy standing behind him. "I just transferred here. Can you tell me where the registration office is?"

"Uh, yeah, it's this way." Misaki turned and started to walk, and the boy fell into step with him. "I'm Takahashi Misaki, by the way. How do you do?"

"I'm Ayase Yukiya. It's nice to meet you."

Misaki smiled and led the boy on. Reaching the office, Misaki glanced at his watch. "Oh no, I'm late. I'll see you around, and welcome to Mitsuhashi University!"

"Thank you, I hope we can be friends."

"Actually, as soon as I finish this class I'm done for the day. Would you like me to show you around after that?"

"Uh sure, thank you very much."

Misaki smiled. Finally, a new friend who didn't know about Usagi-san. Misaki was virtually dancing inside. That kept him from falling asleep in English class.

After, he met up with the Ayase-san. The boy stood waiting for him, outside the registration office. The two smiled at each other and started walking.

"So, why did you transfer here?" Misaki asked, casually.

"Um…well, there was a situation at my other college. Ka—the person who is funding my schooling didn't want me to continue to go there, so I agreed to a transfer."

"Oh, well, I hope you like it here."

"I'm sure I will. Especially since there is such a nice Senpai here."

"Not really," Misaki replied, blushing. "A word of advice, though, don't take Classic Lit classes taught by Kamijou-Sensei. Trust me."

The blonde froze. "Oh no…I already signed up for that class."

Misaki laughed. "I'm sorry for not warning you beforehand."

"It's okay. I'll survive." Ayase smiled warmly and checked his cell phone. "Ah, my ride is here." He looked around, confused. "Where are we now?"

Misaki laughed. "We're at the opposite end of the school. Come on, I'll take you back. I've gotta get going home before Usagi-san shows up to drag me home."

"You nicknamed your friend Rabbit-san?"

Misaki sighed. "No, my Niisan gave him that name. His name is Usami. It was similar, so…"

"Oh, that's cute."

Misaki grimaced. "No it's not."

"So is he your..?"

"He's my landlord."

"Oh."

"Yeah, okay, here's the main courtyard." He and Ayase stepped outside and started towards the main gate. That was when they saw two large men making a beeline for them.

…backtrack…

Akihiko leaned against his red sports car to wait for his lover. He glanced at his watch. Misaki was late. He continued to stare at the double glass doors as a limousine pulled up behind his car. Nobody got out, but it did appear to be waiting for a student.

Akihiko spotted Misaki walking out of the school with a blonde boy. The two were smiling pleasantly and Usagi felt a stab of jealousy. He started forward.

At the same moment, a large, dark haired man opened the limo door and got out. He fell into step with Akihiko as they stepped through the main gate and headed for the doors. They approached the two cutie pie college boys who both looked very afraid.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked at the same moment that Ayase's eyes bugged out and stuttered, "Ka-Ka-Kanou-san, wh-what—"

Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki and murmured, "Time to go home."

Kanou grasped Ayase's wrist and started to drag him away. "Ayase-san! Are you okay?" Misaki called, trapped in his lover's arms.

"I…I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Um, okay…" Misaki tried to smile even as Usagi-san dragged him after Kanou and Ayase.

"Misaki, who is that boy?"

"New student."

"I don't like him," Usagi-san murmured, his lips brushing the boy's ear.

"So, what?"

"So stay away from him."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're being jealous."

Usagi-san sighed and nipped Misaki's ear lightly. "Maybe I am, but you'll have to deal the consequences of my being jealous."

Misaki sighed, knowing he was not going to get any sleep tonight.

**Once again, cookies for people who know what manga Ayase and Kanou are from :) Anyone who doesn't know them must tell me so I can order you to read the manga.**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	11. May Tenth

**May Tenth—Rocking**

**Dedicated to KrissyKunn**

"Hey, Misaki!" Sumi-Senpai yelled, glomping onto Misaki from behind.

"Good afternoon, Senpai," Misaki replied, his voice muffled by Sumi's arms.

"I have two tickets to the Bad Luck concert, and my date bowed out at the last minute. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come.

Misaki's eyes bugged out. He loved Bad Luck. They were so awesome, and his age too. "That would be so cool, Senpai."

"Great. It's right after school, so you won't have time to go home. So come on, we've only got one class left."

"Ah…okay." And Misaki was rushed along as per usual.

…

Misaki stared up at the boys bounce around on stage with awe. Sumi alternated between watching the band, watching Misaki, who kept getting knocked over by fan girls, and scanning the crowd. When he saw who he was looking for, he waved.

Usagi made a beeline for the Sumi and Misaki who he could just see bouncing up and down emphatically.

"What took you so long?" Sumi yelled, making Misaki look around.

"U-U-Us-Usagi-san?" he gasped.

Usagi wrapped his arms around the boy and tried to drag him away. "Noooo…" Misaki struggled, and, between that and the huge swaying crowd, Usagi couldn't actually get Misaki out of the room. Usagi gave in and set Misaki back down where he turned his attention back to the stage. "Just enjoy the concert!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Let him have fun," Sumi whispered. "If you like you can have fun with me."

"No thanks," he said, shortly.

Sumi held up his hands. "Fine, fine."

After the concert, Misaki looked for Usagi-san and went to him. "Usagi-san, what did you think of the concert?"

"Mmph, boring. The lyrics were awful."

"Ah come on, Shindou is an awesome singer/song writer."

"Uh huh."

"Usagi-san…" Misaki trailed off.

"Yes?"

"This is a Bad Luck concert. It's sold out, how did you get a ticket?"

"I made a call."

"To who?"

"That pink haired boy's lover."

Misaki's eyes bugged. "You know Shindou-sama'a lo-lover?"

"Yeah." Misaki just stared at him. Finally he asked, "How?"

"He's another novelist."

"HE?!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Well…I just didn't know that Shindou-sama was a homo."

"So are you."

"I am not. You're just an exception to the rule."

"Uh huh."

"Hey, Usami." Both looked around to see a tall blond man who looked remarkably like Usagi in his stoic posture and mildly annoyed expression.

"Yuki," Akihiko replied. "Thanks for the favor."

"No problem, though I didn't know you were interested in rock music."

"I'm not. He is." Usagi gestured to Misaki who nodded vigorously. "Misaki, this is Eiri Yuki. Yuki, this is Misaki."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" a voice screamed down the hall.

Misaki spun to see a pink and orange blur flying towards them. The blur formed into a human as he glomped onto Yuki-Sensei. "Yuki! Did you see the show? Did you think it was fantastic? Yuki? Why aren't you saying anything?" Then he noticed other people in the hall. "Oh, hello." He turned away. "Oh Yuki, I'm so glad you came to the concert!"

"Yeah yeah, now get off of me." Shuichi released his lover and turned to Misaki and Usagi. Misaki's eyes were so big that it was funny.

Shuichi walked over. "Hello. I'm Shuichi. Nice to meet you."

"Ah…oh…Shindou-sama, I'm your biggest fan, oh wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. Uwaa, I'm Takahashi Misaki."

"Cool, at least someone likes my music." He shot a look at Yuki.

Suddenly down the corridor, there came several louds cries of "Look! It's Shuichi and Yuki!"

"Whoops, gotta go." He looked around. "Yuki—" but Yuki was already long gone. "Bye!" He took off away from the girls running towards them.

Misaki stared at the oncoming hoard. Suddenly, Usagi pushed him against the wall and stood over him, bracing himself. He looked down at Misaki stared up at him with panic still in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Misaki until the last of the fan girls was gone.

Misaki shoved him away, yelling, "What the hell was that?"

"Payment for protecting you."

Misaki grimaced. "Thanks," he muttered, a flush creeping up his face.

"Anytime," his lover replied, a large smirk on his face.

**Okay, anyone who doesn't know what anime/manga Yuki and Shuichi are from is gonna get kicked…in the face. Everyone else gets cookies:)**

**Okay, I need new prompts, so anyone with good ideas, please come forward.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. May Eleventh

**May Eleventh—Minimum**

**Dedicated to JFantisist...which is sad since this drabble friggin sucks...gomene**

"Last night was freakin weird," Hiroki muttered from his position on the ground, staring at the blue sky exposed by the gap in the trees over his and Akihiko's clearing.

"Oh?" Akihiko asked, not really caring as he scribbled in a blue notebook.

"Yeah, there was this really weird kid with really black hair and blue eyes in the park. He was like really young, but still tall and he said he was running away from home on a bicycle."

"That's dumb. How is he gonna get away from cops on a bike?"

"I know. Weird kid. Oh well…what are you working on today?"

"Nothing of importance."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You always say that," he whined.

"Because it's true."

"Yeah, sure." Hiroki sighed and went back to staring at the sky. He thought about the strange boy again. "Weird kid."

"Are you worried about him?" Akihiko asked.

"Not really," he said without really thinking about it. Then he paused. If that was true then why was he still thinking about it? "Maybe I am…"

"Do you like him?"

Hiroki sat up. "Baka, that's ridiculous."

"Well, you worry about me, don't you? And you like me."

"I like you as a friend…only as a friend!" he ended vehemently.

"If you say so."

"Shut up." Hiroki flopped back onto the ground. He didn't like that brat…so what was bugging him about that boy? He sighed and watched a cloud drift lazily by. "Weird freakin kid…"

**Okay, I just finished my final from hell, forgive my inability to be funny. And please review:) And don't forget I need more prompts or anime to use:)**


	13. May Twefth

**May Twelfth—Shaving**

**This, albeit strange, prompt is a gift from the lovely Airknitter…of course, what she wanted me to write about would gross people out so I'm altering her request…sorry, my dear.**

Shinobu examined himself in the mirror of Miyagi's bathroom. Except for the top of his head, there was not a single hair on his face or chest. The little on his arms and legs was pale and barely there. He'd even checked his privates, but no…smooth as the day he was born.

He looked down at Miyagi's shaving kit. Miyagi shaved. He'd seen the scruff on his lover in the mornings. So why couldn't he work up enough hair to shave now and again? He picked up the razor and examined the blades.

"What are you doing?"

Shinobu jumped at the sound of Miyagi's voice. He looked up to see Miyagi in the mirror, leaning against the door jamb. His eyebrows were raised. He turned hastily to face him. "Mi…Miyagi."

"Unless you're planning to kill yourself with that, put it down, using other people's razors is unsanitary."

Shinobu scoffed. "As if I would." He set the razor back in the kit. "I was just wondering when I can start shaving."

"Why?"

"Because you do."

"What the hell kind of logic is that?"

"A perfectly good kind of logic!"

"So if I jumped off a cliff, what would you do?"

"I'd jump off the same cliff."

Miyagi's features darkened. "Don't you even dare do that, Shinobu."

"But you would have done it first."

"Your logic is nuts…look, I don't care if you don't have enough hair on your body to shave. In fact, it makes certain things easier!"

"Like what?" he asked, angrily.

"Like this!" Miyagi suddenly shoved the boy back against the sink and dropped to his knees, tugging Shinobu's belt free and unbuttoning his pants. Shinobu gasped, his eyes sliding shut.

Miyagi slipped the eighteen year old's pants down along with his underwear and examined the boy's swelling erection. "See? No hair here."

"I know…but you have—"

"But here is nice and smooth and…" He looked up, meeting Shinobu's half open eyes. "And absolutely perfect."

Shinobu blushed scarlet and let his eyes shut the rest of the way as Miyagi closed his mouth around him. He braced himself against the sink and moaned. He was starting to think that being a bit different from Miyagi wasn't so bad after all.

**Please review…I think this one was a bit more cheerful and fluffy than the last…anyway, hope you like since I haven't done a Shinagi one in awhile**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	14. May Thirteenth

**May Thirteenth—Mystique**

**Dedicated to my buddy JFantisist.**

"Aikawa-san, did Usami turn in his latest manuscript yet?" Isaka asked, leaning over the young woman's cubicle.

She looked up at him, eyes red rimmed. "Does it look like he's turned it in?" she snapped.

"Oh don't be like that, just go back over there and bug him."

"Why don't you go over and bug him?"

Isaka smirked. "Obviously because he won't let me in after what I said to the chibi."

"Well, that's your own fault."

"Uh huh, yeah." He pushed off the cubicle and turned to leave. "Maybe I'll go bump into him somewhere."

"Good luck."

Isaka sighed and walked out and got onto an elevator. He smiled when he saw his secretary already in it. "Hello Ryouichirou-sama."

"No one's here, Asahina, I think we can the formalities."

"We are still in the office, sir."

Isaka huffed. "Fine, be like that." He turned away, facing the door.

He suddenly felt Asahina grasp his arm and spin him around. He was then pressed against the wall with his lips. Isaka kissed back for everything he was worth. Asahina slipped a hand under Isaka's shirt and started brushing upward.

The elevator dinged.

By the time the door opened, they were three feet apart, Isaka's shirt back in place, and politely calm expressions on their faces.

So went making office romances work.

**Okay, so I was a bit stuck, but I'm working through it. Please review and for anyone who doesn't know *cough* Airknitter *cough* Isaka and Asahina work in Usagi's editing company and have their own manga Junjou Mistake aka Junjou Mystique.**

**Thanks for reading:) Oh, and I need more ideas for prompts.**


	15. May Fourteenth

**May Fourteenth—Double Date**

**This one is dedicated to Miyayu, hope you like.**

"Please, Hiroki?" Akihiko asked.

"For the last time no."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's a date, it's you and me on a date."

"Yeah, but both our lovers will be there. It's a double date."

"No."

Nowaki chose that moment to come home. He saw Hiroki staring at a book on the floor, while Usami-san sat on the couch on the other side of the table. He stomped the flair of jealousy and called out, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri," Hiroki replied, looking up.

Usami nodded to the tall man, before turning back to Hiroki. "It's just one time. Please, I need new material and Misaki won't go out with me on his own anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's because we usually end up doing it behind the restaurant and again in a hotel room."

"Exactly."

Akihiko rolled his eyes and looked at Hiroki's lover. "What do you think? Can you two go out with me and Misaki just once?"

"Ignore him," Hiroki snapped.

"It's fine, I guess," Nowaki said at the same moment.

"What? Really?" Hiroki stared at his lover.

"Yeah." Nowaki couldn't believe he was saying this. "I don't have a problem with it."

Usami-san smiled. "Thanks, that's great, I'll see you both on Saturday." He left without further ado.

"Nowaki, what did you do that for?"

"He's your friend. I don't want to interfere."

"Yeah, but…" Hiroki stared up at Nowaki. "I thought you didn't like him."

"No, but you do. And I love you. I can handle him for one night."

"Okay then." Hiroki picked up his book.

…On Saturday…

Nowaki was floored. He had expected Usami-san to flirt with Hiroki the entire time, he'd been prepared to pry Hiro-san from the other man's grasp, but nothing.

Usami-san had arrived with a teenager in tow and introduced the kid he was sure was underage (A/N: In Japan, you're a minor until you're 20) as his lover. Hiro-san had a melt down when he saw the boy and recognized him as one of his students. The boy promptly tried to flee while Usagi held him by the scruff of his neck until he settled and turned completely red.

Usagi spent the rest of the night carefully observing Nowaki and Hiroki while openly flirting with the boy, who was obviously uncomfortable. Hiroki was still livid over the boy who had captured his unrequited love's heart, but doing his best to not show it.

By the end of dinner, he was the only one who hadn't hit or gotten hit by the other three. "Well, that was tasty."

"Yes, thank you both for coming out tonight. I've got some new material, and I got Misaki to come out and play." He smirked at the boy, who grumbled darkly and ducked out from under Usagi's arm and stalked away. "See you next week, Hiroki," he called, taking off after Misaki.

"Well, that was weird," Nowaki said.

"Yup," Hiroki replied.

"Let's go home."

"Yup."

"Now I know Usami-san isn't gonna jump you, let's not do this again."

"Yup."

They went home and never spoke of that double date again.

**Sorry, that kinda went weird. Anyway, please review:) love y'all **

**Oh, sidenote, if anyone is going to Acen tomorrow, I'll be the only one there not cosplaying, message me if you want to meet up.**


	16. May Fifteenth

**May Fifteenth—Time**

**This is dedicated to the birthday girl TooMuchTimeTooLittleLife. Happy Birthday Becca!**

Usagi watched the clock at the corner of his computer. He still had an hour before Misaki was due back home. He had been ordered to wait at home, but he was having a hard time focusing. His eyes flicked to the clock again. Fifty-eight minutes left. His eyes flicked back to the words he was trying to expostulate onto the word document.

His eyes flicked down again. Fifty seven minutes. They flicked back.

Flicked down again. Fifty-five minutes. Flicked back.

…

Misaki slipped in silently. He removed his shoes and went straight to the kitchen, he wanted to get one dinner made without interference. He had gotten home early because he knew that Usagi-san would lock himself in his office and try to think about something other than Misaki.

Misaki started food prep and had started boiling rice when guilt for deceiving Usagi-san began to eat at him. He really should have let Usagi-san know that he was home.

But if he did, then he would get attacked and dinner would be ruined again. He glanced at the clock. He still had thirty minutes before he was supposed to arrive home. He looked towards the upstairs balcony, and to Usagi-san's office door. He stared back at the rice. "Goddammit!" He stuck his head out of the kitchen and yelled, "Tadaima!" and braced himself.

It took all of a second for the office door to slam open and loud footsteps to start cascading down the stairs. Misaki sighed and stirred the rice once before Usagi wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I missed you," he whispered against Misaki's ear, sweetly. Misaki stayed in Usagi-san's grasp, his guilt still riding him.

Then Usagi groped his ass and Misaki promptly stopped feeling guilty. "Get the hell off me you pervert!"

"No…I love you."

"What does that have to do with it?" Misaki gasped.

"Everything."

Needless to say, dinner was, once again, ruined due to copious amounts foreplay in the kitchen.

**Wow…I used expostulate and copious in the same story…god, I've got to stop reading the dictionary before I go to bed. Anyway, Happy Birthday Becca! Hope you liked:)**

**Please review, and thanks for reading:)**

**one last thing cuz i'm just happy:) I went to Acen (Anime Central) earlier today, and got junjou keychains:D So happy *completely basking mode***


	17. May Sixteenth

**May Sixteenth—Cold**

**This isn't dedicated to anyone cuz I'm too sick to focus on a specific anything…gomenasai.**

Misaki glowered at the bathroom tiles as he wiped his mouth a third time. He was really sick and honestly wanted to die. And, of course, this was the first time that Aikawa had gotten Usagi-san to leave Tokyo to do some book signings since Misaki had started freeloading at the apartment.

Usagi had sworn, unnecessarily, to Misaki that he would be back in five days tops. Misaki had shoved him out, eager to get extra cleaning done without fear of being attacked and had told Aikawa to schedule at least two weeks worth of book signings and interviews.

Of course, the man had been gone all of two days when Misaki got sick. Misaki hadn't been able to leave the apartment, and Sumi-Senpai wasn't picking up so he couldn't ask the boy for the favor of bringing him something to soothe his stomach.

"Just as well," Misaki muttered under his breath. "Usagi-san would probably make things worse." Misaki moaned and leaned over the toilet again. He was so distracted that he didn't know anyone was in the room until cool hands pulled his hair away from his face. He looked up to see Usagi-san staring down at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Usagi-san…"

He sagged, falling to the floor, and the world went black.

…

Misaki woke, feeling much better. He noted that he was no longer in the bathroom but in Usagi-san's bed, in Usagi-san's arms. Usagi, himself, was fast asleep, his body keeping Misaki nice and warm. Misaki smiled. He leaned up and kissed Usagi gently.

Usagi opened his eyes as Misaki pulled back. "What was that?"

"N-nothing." Then he whacked Usagi-san upside the head.

"Now what the hell was that?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"That is for ducking your work, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought something was wrong here so I came back. And I was right."

"We-well, thanks, but I'm fine now so go back."

"In the morning." He yawned widely. "I'm gonna sleep right now."

"No, now." Misaki tried to get out of his lover's grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

"You would be cold if I left now," Usagi reasoned.

"Not true."

"Yes true, now sleep." He squeezed Misaki and shut his eyes. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Misaki gave in and closed his eyes, thinking, _I love you, too._

"Thank you."

"Psychic baka," Misaki murmured as he fell asleep.

**Stupid cold…anyway, thanks for helping me to break 100 reviews, you all rock, and please keep reviewing:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. May Seventeenth

**May Seventeenth—Aftermath**

**This is dedicated to all the people who demanded a follow up to double date, so here goes all you whiny, whiny people.**

Misaki slipped into class and got to his seat in the demon professor's class early so as to already be seated and to avoid contact with his lover's best friend. He proceeded to surround himself with books stood upright in order to create a barrier and sink out of sight behind it.

Sumi-Senpai dropped into the seat beside him and asked, "What's with the books? Are you building a fort or something?"

"Or something," Misaki replied, face going red.

"Uh oh, what's happened?"

"The demon is Usagi-san's childhood friend," Misaki whispered as said professor entered the lecture hall.

"No way, really?" Sumi asked, flipping up one of his one books to hide the fact that they were talking.

Misaki nodded miserably. "the worst thing is that Professor is homo too!"

"Eh, seriously?" Sumi peered over the books. "He looks so straight edge."

"And also, I think he's the uke, cuz the guy he was with was frickin huge."

Sumi snorted loudly, which resulted in an eraser being chucked at him and knocking over his book. "You two, shut up and pay attention."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

Sumi pulled out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled on it, _Whoever is topping that guy must be seriously abused._ He nudged the paper over.

Misaki read it and scribbled back, _The guy was really lovey dovey and I didn't see any bruises on him._ Before passing it back.

_Well, they may not be where just anybody could see them._

_I don't know…I think he's got a handle on the demon. He kept glaring at Usagi-san like he was gonna take sensei away._

Sumi's eyes widened as he read that and scribbled hurriedly, _You don't think they had a fling or something when they were kids._

Misaki choked. _No way in hell…completely impossible._

_How do you know?_

_Because Usagi-san would have told me._

_Are you sure about that?_

_Yes I am, shut up._

_Okay fi—_The paper disappeared from under Misaki's eyes as Hiroki pulled it to his own eyes. "Passing notes is stupid. I know what it looks like when a student takes notes and when he's just pretending." He started to read. And his face turned scarlet. Then white. Then, an interesting shade of purple. "You…two…"

"Yes?" Sumi asked sweetly, while Misaki was seriously trying to figure out a way to teleport away.

Hiroki's mouth worked…at that moment, Usagi-san knocked on the door and entered. Every girl in the class went squee. He smiled warmly, but his eyes were directed at Misaki, who could easily have died at that moment…whether from relief of being saved from the demon professor's wrath or from the horror of having his boyfriend waltz into his class and having every girl in the room swooning, he wasn't sure.

"Akihiko, I'm in the middle of chastising students," Hiroki snapped.

"I can see that but I have to go do something my editor wants me to do so I had to drop this off now rather than at lunch." He held out a parcel that Misaki knew was the latest manuscript, the one he'd been working on the night before, for Hiroki to take.

Hiroki snatched it and said, "Thanks. Now get out."

"But you're scaring Misaki."

Hiroki glared at Misaki who looked plain terrified. "'Misaki' is trying my patience."

"Aw, but you know I can't allow you to do anything to my precious one." Misaki blushed hotly and began sputtering wordlessly.

Hiroki stared at his friend and sighed. "Takahashi, I want a thousand word essay on the evils of passing notes in class by next week. Now get out."

Usagi grinned. "Come on, Misaki."

And Misaki was back to wanting to die.

"Am I excused as well, professor?" Sumi asked politely.

"No."

"Aw man," he moaned.

"Shut up."

Usagi held out a hand. Misaki stood and ignored the man's hand. He stalked out of the room, receiving one last glower from Hiroki, with Usagi-san following closely behind him.

"See you later Misaki, and we can finish our conversation!" Sumi yelled.

"I said shut up!" Hiroki roared as the door slammed shut.

"What conversation?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing important," Misaki said, evasively.

"Tell me."

"We…we were just talking about Saturday night."

"Oh?"

"And Senpai is curious if you and Professor ever did anything as kids."

"You mean like sex?"

Misaki blushed even further. "You don't have to say it out loud."

"Well, we did, once."

Misaki stopped dead. Usagi looked down at him. "What?"

"You did what now?" the boy gasped.

"We had sex. When we were teenagers. It was a mistake, which we both realized, and, less than a week later, Hiroki met Nowaki-san and they got together. Why are you so shocked?"

"I just can't picture it…it's too horrible."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of-of course not, shut up."

"Oh, you are jealous. Don't worry, I don't have any feelings for Hiroki."

"W-well good…" Misaki trailed off and started walking again while Usagi smirked widely behind him.

**And there you go. I hope you all liked it, and I know you wanted Hiroki to explode on him in class but I couldn't quite make it work so here you are. Please review:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. May Eighteenth

**May Eighteenth—Underwear**

**This is dedicated to the lovely Airknitter who has been nagging me for this prompt for several days. All I can say is that you might be mildly disturbed and Misaki will probably be out of character.**

"Misaki," Usagi said. "There's a package for you." Misaki scampered downstairs and went to open the package. He knew it couldn't be from Usagi-ani or Usagi-chichi because if it was then Usagi-san would not have told him…and probably would have chucked it out the window.

Misaki picked up a package about the size of his head. He was unable to find a return address. He raised an eyebrow but opened it up nonetheless. There was shiny purple tissue paper. He reached beneath it and pulled out something silky. He held up a pair of briefs decorated with Suzuki-san bears. He stared at them in horror.

He tossed them aside and scrounged deeper into the box pulling out more underwear, these ones with bunnies on them. The third and final pair was adorned with yellow ducks. Misaki stared at the three objects spread on the table and looked for Usagi-san, who was conspicuously absent. "What the hell is this?" he muttered. "Usagi-san?"

"Do you like them?" Usagi was behind him suddenly and wrapping his arms around his precious uke.

"No, get rid of them now!"

"But, Misaki, you need new underwear."

"I. Am. A. Guy. I don't need new underwear!"

"Misaki—"

"And I can pick out my own goddamned underwear."

"Okay."

"O—what?"

"Okay, you can pick out your own underwear."

"I—yeah, I can."

"Yes."

…_one hour later…_

"When I said I can pick out my own underwear, I meant that I could do it on my own," Misaki gritted out at Usagi-san.

They were standing in a shop that looked harmless on the outside (which was the only reason he could had entered willingly) but the inside, on the other hand, was a sex shop, no two ways about it. They were now standing in a section for kinky men's wear. There were silk boxers and male thongs that were blue and sparkly and were being eyed by a smirking perverted rabbit.

"You never covered that," Usagi-san replied, reaching out to touch the thong. Misaki smacked his hand away from the thing and stalked away. Usagi spun and caught him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's either pick something here or stick with what I gave you."

"I hate you so much right now," Misaki choked out. "Let's go."

Usagi nodded and smirked. He started to reach for that thong again, but Misaki grabbed his wrist trying not to think about what he would look like in such a contraption and dragged him from the building, red faced.

…_back at home…_

"Now you must wear them," Usagi commanded.

"No way in hell."

"Please?"

"Nuh uh."

"Misaki."

"Shut up!"

"Misaki, I love you."

"Stop it!" he cried blushing.

"Please wear them."

"Ugh, fine!" Usagi smiled as he knew that he had won. "Tomorrow!" Misaki finished, storming away and slamming the door to the kitchen. Usagi laughed. Fine, he could wait to see Misaki in his present.

Buuuuut, he could not wait until tomorrow to claim Misaki's body. That in mind, he followed Misaki into the kitchen.

**Please review:) and I really need the support cuz I'm really having a hard time thinking of new material for my drabbles. Thanks so much, love y'all!**


	20. May Nineteenth

**Oh dear god, I forgot about writing this—she says, typing the intro thirty-four minutes to midnight, ergo, this one is:**

**May Nineteenth—Panic**

**This is dedicated to everyone who wanted a story featuring this manga, which is to say, a lot of you.**

"Oh man, I'm gonna be so late," Misaki moaned as he ran towards work. He'd gotten talking with Sumi-Senpai and had realized what time it was all of an hour later. He decided to take a shortcut through the park.

As he cut through the trees and ran towards the center of the park. As he passed the large central fountain, he noticed a dark haired boy standing on the lip of the fountain. Misaki, unable to just ignore something like that, stopped and said, "What are you doing?"

The boy spun on the lip and gasped, losing his balance.

"Watch out!" Misaki cried, reaching out to grab the boy's wrist. Unfortunately, the boy must have been slightly heavier than Misaki, or some magical gravity was pulling him, but Misaki also lost his balance and tumbled into the fountain with him.

And kept on falling.

Misaki thought he was drowning. He was sinking deeper and deeper into the water, still grasping the other boy's wrist.

And then he broke the surface.

He gasped and scrubbed his eyes.

"Greetings Hei—" a voice cut off.

Another voice cried, "Yuuri, you wimp! How dare you arrive with another man in tow! You cheater!"

Beside him, the boy said, "I didn't mean to. He startled me when I was about to jump in and he tried to save me from falling. It was a total accident, I don't even know him."

Misaki, though, understood none of this. All he could pick up was that the boy beside him seemed to be named Yuuri and the rest of it was a bunch of western sounding babble that was definitely not English. Misaki finally cleared the water from his eyes and looked around.

Then he stared. He was sitting in a fountain he didn't recognize, in some kind of shrine. Next to him was the boy from the fountain in the park, and outside the fountain stood a handsome brunet and a beautiful blond. A moment later, he realized that the blond was a man. He was also looking utterly pissed.

Misaki babbled, "Um, excuse me, but where the hell am I?"

"Oh I'm sorry," the boy beside him said in Japanese. "Really I am. I didn't mean to take you me."

"With you wear?"

"To Shin Makoku."

"Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't." The boy laughed. "We're in another world."

Misaki laughed. "Yeah right."

"No really, we are."

"What are you saying to him?" the blonde snapped.

"Nothing!" the Japanese boy replied in the other language. He laughed awkwardly and said to Misaki, "Wolfram wanted to know what I was saying."

"He doesn't speak Japanese then?"

"Haha, no. I'm not sure how similar this language is to one on Earth, but I think it's European."

"Hmm."

"Well, actually…" he switched languages. "Do you have ear things, Conrad?"

"Yes," he replied, pulling some out.

"You're so reliable." Yuuri smiled brightly and took them. "Here," he held them out to Misaki. "Put them in so you can understand."

Misaki put them in. "Oh sure," the blonde griped. "Just make things easy for him."

"Wolfram, leave it alone. I told you, he's not my boyfriend."

Misaki flushed. Was everyone around him gay? Was he forever cursed with being surrounded by homos?

"Anyway, I'm Shibuya Yuuri, what's your name?" At Misaki's raised eyebrow, he continued, "If you say Harajuku Fuuri, I will hit you."

Misaki bit back a snort and said "Takahashi Misaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, and this is Wolfram von Bielefeld," he gestured to the blond, "And Conrad Weller."

"Nice to meet you," Conrad said. The other said nothing.

"Well, um, I suppose I'd better take you back home. Demon Country is no place for a confused human. Yuuri stood and pulled Misaki to his feet. "Come on, let's jump."

"Wait, demons…jump…what?" He choked on water as the other boy pulled him back beneath the water.

He gasped as he broke the surface of the park fountain once more. "Okay," Yuuri said. "It's been about ten seconds since you left so you shouldn't be late to wherever you were going."

Misaki just stared at the boy in total confusion.

"Erm, it's best if you just forget about everything that's happened in the last five minutes." Yuuri rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly again.

"Uh sure…" Misaki trailed off. Yuuri stood and pulled Misaki up and out of the water.

"Well, I have to go back. I'll see you around." He jumped to the lip of the fountain again and dropped into the water and out of sight.

Misaki stared and stood up. He walked to the fountain and looked down at the shallow water. He pressed a hand to the bottom and it felt very solid. "That was weird," Misaki said. "Very weird."

Misaki then remembered that he was late for work. He pulled out his cell and looked at it.

The screen was waterlogged. "Shit!" Misaki snapped. He stood straight and ran towards work, forgetting the boy with the weird name completely…at least, until next time…

TBC..?

**Shit, 17 minutes late. Good thing that fanfiction is on a two hour delay from central time. Please review guys, thanks for reading ^_^**


	21. May Twentieth

**May Twentieth—Birthday**

**This is dedicated to ****xVioletamulet. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YATA~~**

**Quick note, this takes place early on in the Egoist relationship.**

"Hiro-san, when's your birthday?" Nowaki asked as soon as Hiroki, who'd been asleep, opened his eyes.

"What?"

Nowaki repeated himself.

"Sometime in August…why?"

"No reason."

Hiroki rubbed his eyes and stared up at his lover. "Weirdo…fine, when's your birthday?"

"Dunno," he said lightly. "The orphanage gave me a new one though."

"And when is that?"

"Today."

Hiroki sat up. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't remember until this morning."

"Well that's stupid. Now I don't have time to go get you something."

"Hiro-san, you would get me something?" The teen stared at him in shock.

"Of course, idiot."

"Oh thank you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried, glomping the older man.

"Ack, get off you bastard," he snapped, shoving away the grinning boy away.

That fell flat though when Nowaki tackled him and pinned Hiroki's wrists. He stared down at Hiroki with a somewhat serious expression on his face. "I don't need anything other than you, Hiro-san."

"Baka, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday."

"Well you'd probably forget yours too."

"No," Hiroki lied. Two years ago, he'd forgotten until Akihiko had called him and asked him to meet him at his favorite bar where he'd paid for Hiroki to drink himself silly. "I don't forget anything."

"You're so smart," Nowaki cried. He leaned down and kissed his lover warmly.

"Happy birthday, Nowaki," Hiroki panted between kisses.

"I love you, Hiro-san. This is gonna be the best present ever."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean morning sex! Followed by midmorning sex, noon sex, afternoon sex, more afternoon sex followed by evening sex and all night sex."

Hiroki could already feel his ass dying. "You baka, I'll go out and get you something proper."

"No, I want this!" Nowaki actually seemed to be pouting.

Hiroki, as he always did when it came to Nowaki, gave in. He knew he shouldn't skip classes, but there was only one today and he was acing the class anyway. And he resolved to never cut class again.

Of course, he really was not gonna be able to go to class tomorrow. Oh well. He'd survive.

…_Before dawn…_

"Oh Kami-Sama…kill me now."

"Eh, what's wrong?"

"I hurt all over."

"But you felt so good last night."

"Don't say that."

"I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki rolled his eyes but murmured, "I love you too…brat."

Nowaki just smiled and kissed him. "Time for school!" He bounced up.

"School…yeah." Hiroki shoved himself upright. He stumbled and started to walk, his hands pressed to the sides of his head to combat the pain and dizziness of getting up too quickly after fifteen rounds straight. He made his way toward Nowaki.

Nowaki snorted. "What is it?" Hiroki griped.

"You look like Psyduck, walking around like that."

Hiroki stared at him. "Psyduck…as in that stupid Pokemon that can't do anything?"

"Yeah."

Hiroki left for school with a very bruised ego.

Nowaki, though, left for school with a very bruised head. Still, that had been the best birthday ever.

**Please review:) this is the first time I've ever made a reference to Pokemon in anything…egads my friends are starting to rub off on me.**

**By the by, it is possible to go fifteen rounds in about twelve hours…as proven by my best friend who pulled it off with her boyfriend while I was in the fricking house where we were house sitting. Anyone who can beat that…please don't tell me. Thanks for reading!**


	22. May Twenty First

**May Twenty-First—Caught**

**This is dedicated to ****xMmeKamijou. I hope you like it:)**

"Misaki, I forgot my book in the lecture in the demon's class."

"That sucks…what if he's still in their?"

"Well that's why I'm telling you. I really have to go to work and I was kind of wondering if you could get it for me." Sumi bowed, hands praying. "Please?"

Misaki sagged and nodded, unable to say no. "Fine, whatever."

Misaki started trudging back to the room. He peered inside the window towards the teacher's desk and found it empty. He tentatively popped open the door and hurried up to the desk where he and Senpai usually sat.

He found the book under the desk and stuck it in his bag. He was about to leave when he heard a gasp and a thunk.

Misaki spun around. "Is someone there?" he murmured, to quietly to be heard. He started to sweat as he heard a soft moan. He followed the sound to the top of the lecture hall. Reaching the top, he saw behind the corner desk, which was pinioned between the wall, another wall. The spot was only visible from one angle, which was probably why the two people in that corner had chosen it to make out.

"Oh, so-sorry," Misaki choked out.

The man on top of the other person lifted his head. "Oh, Misaki-kun."

Misaki froze as he recognized the tall man from the weekend's double date. But that meant that…

Hiroki shoved himself up, his face twisted in anger as he stared at his student.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki cried. He turned and ran for his life. He was probably going to die for this but he wasn't gonna die this second. He wouldn't die without seeing Usag—no…what the hell was he thinking? He stopped. Maybe he should just let the professor kill him for thinking such ridiculous things.

"Oi, if you value your life, get out!" Hiroki's voice carried down followed by a soft chastisement by Nowaki.

Misaki hesitated for all of another second before he fled. He collapsed in the hall outside just staring at the door.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but another professor came along. He looked at Misaki, then at the door, then back at Misaki. "Is he at it again?"

Misaki just stared at the door, still in a kind of haze. Miyagi walked to the door and popped it open. "Oi you two, knock it off, you're scaring students."

"Shut up!" That was followed by a loud crash that resembled a chair being thrown and Miyagi closed the door sharply.

Miyagi looked down at Misaki. "We should run." He held out a hand and pulled the boy to his feet. Misaki was still in shock so Miyagi ended up leading him away with all due haste.

"You cheater!" roared a voice down the hall. Miyagi released Misaki as he stared at his teenage boyfriend who was totally livid.

"Shinobu-chin, I was just helping him walk. Kamijou scared him pretty bad." He looked down at the boy beside him. "Kiddo, run."

Misaki seemed to wake up from his haze. He looked at an angry teen, and thought about what his professor had been doing. He really did need to run.

He didn't stop til he got home.

"Misaki, you're back."

"Yeah, gonna…take a…nap now." He collapsed on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Rough day…" Misaki panted.

He wanted to sleep but choked when he felt Usagi's hand on his backside. "What the hell are you doing?"

"…" Usagi-san's other hand ran under the younger man's shirt.

"Ack, stop, no." He fell silent as he was flipped over and well kissed. He sighed, wondering if this was gonna make his day better or worse…probably worse, but at this point (pleasure was beginning to build) he couldn't really care. He sunk into bliss, gasping his lover's name.

**Yay, that one was fun. Please review:)**


	23. May Twenty Second

**May Twenty-Second—Pregnant**

**This prompt is courtesy of sweetsally, although I might not be going in the direction that she was hoping for…sorry.**

Shinobu's entire body felt swollen. He was nauseous as anything and he felt like dying.

What was worse was that Miyagi had not come by today and he was too weak to reach the phone. He couldn't even get out of bed to use the bathroom. He really had to go. He felt like something was pressed against his bladder.

Tears streamed as he fought the pain that was accompanying all of this. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall and prayed for Miyagi to come.

…

Miyagi knew something was wrong when he got home and didn't see Shinobu in his kitchen making cabbage something or other.

He checked his phone. No new messages, no missed calls…nothing. Miyagi racked his brain. What had he done to piss off his lover this time?

Unable to think of anything, Miyagi decided that Shinobu must have gone to see his parents. But no, he would have said something or left a note. Something was definitely wrong. He turned and went back out the door. He went next door and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

Miyagi's lips tightened and he began digging in his pocket for the key Shinobu had given him. He twisted it in the lock and looked inside. "Shinobu?" he called. "Shinobu-chin?"

He stepped into the hall and towards the kitchen. It was empty, as was the living room. He went in further. He saw the bedroom door was open and he saw a thin hand holding onto the door handle. "Shinobu!" he yelled, running around to the other side of the room to see Shinobu collapsed on the floor.

…

Shinobu opened his eyes to see that he was back in bed after all the effort he'd gone through to get to the bloody door. Then he realized that his sheets were fresh, his clothes were changed and he was wearing a damp pad on his forehead.

"Hey, you're awake," Miyagi said, coming into view. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, thanks."

"So, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, but it's awful."

Miyagi sighed. "Well calm down, it's not as if you're pregnant."

Shinobu stilled. "What if I am?"

"What?"

"What if I am pregnant? Oh my god. This is not good!"

"Shinobu, you're losing it."

"No, but this explains everything, the pain in my stomach, the nausea, the fatigue, those are all symptoms of pregnancy."

"Shinobu, this is ridiculous. First of all, how do you know any of that, second, you are a man. You will not get pregnant. Do you understand?"

Shinobu, however, was not listening. He was staring off into space in quiet contemplation. "I wonder what father will say. Risako Neesan too."

"Shinobu, please…" Miyagi said weakly.

Shinobu rounded on him. "And you! You must take responsibility. I'll not have a child be raised by only one parent."

"Once again, Shinobu, my love, you are not, nor will you ever be pregnant."

Shinobu wasn't paying attention anymore. He was observing his stomach, as if expecting it to grow spontaneously. "What shall we name it?"

Miyagi smacked himself on the head. "Shinobu…_Shinobu_!" He hopped up onto the bed and grasped the younger man's chin, making him stare into Miyagi's eyes. "Shinobu, you are not pregnant! You're a guy and I'm a guy and ergo, you are not having a child. You just have a cold."

Shinobu finally seemed to get it. "You're right." He laughed awkwardly. He looked down wistfully. "I'm not…I can't be pregnant." He bit his lip.

Miyagi winced. "Shinobu-chin, do you want kids?" He let his hand slide down Shinobu's neck to grip the boy's shoulder.

The boy stared up at him. "Yes, but if I can't have them with you, then I can survive without." Miyagi knew the boy was lying. He leaned down and kissed him gently. Perhaps he could find out if adoption was possible.

But not this second. Shinobu was going weak again. The boy sagged in his lover's grip. "I'm sleepy," he murmured.

"Then rest," Miyagi replied. He laid Shinobu, already asleep, back down on the bed. He leaned down and whispered, "If you want children, then you'll get them if it's the last thing I do."

**Wow, when I started writing this it was just supposed to be fluffy and comedic andit ended up being serious. Anyway, please review, love y'all:)**


	24. May Twenty Third

**May Twenty-Third—Shopping**

**This one is dedicated to ****xMmeKamijou.**

Misaki was never going to take Usagi-san shopping again…ever.

_Flashback_

"Misaki, can you get this?" Misaki stared at the thing in Usagi-san's hand. He wasn't even sure what it was.

"No, do you even know what that is?"

"It's a kumquat."

"No it's not, who told you that?"

"Some guy over there." He gestured towards the produce.

"Well he was lying, now put it back."

Misaki then distracted himself by trying to fine the best sale on eggs. When he turned back, Usagi-san was gone. _Wow, he actually listened to me._

Misaki moved down to the meats to buy fish and, by the time he returned, Usagi was back with some other strange food. Misaki sighed. "No, you can't have that either."

"But I want it."

"No you don't."

"How do you know?" he pouted.

Misaki took the bag from him and pointed at the ingredients. "It contains peppers."

Usagi dropped it like it was on fire. Misaki sighed and headed off to collect up some fresh cleaning supplies. He spent the next fifteen minutes from stopping Usagi-san from putting the way too fancy cleaning supplies. Then he had to drag the man out of the alcohol aisle and then in the checkout line, he had to stop him from buying an entire carton of cigarettes.

By the time they got to the car, Misaki was totally exhausted.

_End flashback_

Misaki glowered at the groceries. He'd been so busy fighting with Usagi-san that he hadn't noticed what he'd bought. The bags were filled with expensive cleaning products and those strange vegetables that were not kumquats. He also noted that the peppers he had bought with the intent to smuggle them into a stir fry in order to make him slowly like them had mysteriously vanished. Now he was gonna have to go back to the store.

He emptied another back and stared at what Usagi had stuck in with Windex. It was a sensual lubricant, for 'her' pleasure. Apparently, 'her' translated to uke.

Misaki snapped. "Usagi-baka!" he hollered. "You ass hole pervert, what the hell did you buy this shit for?"

"For your pleasure, obviously." He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

Misaki twitched. "Why the hell would I need that?"

Usagi looked up. "Are you saying I give you so much pleasure that you can't take anymore?"

Misaki flinched. "N-no, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Misaki, we don't have to use it, I just thought it would be nice for you."

"Well, it's not necessary." Misaki was flushing badly.

Usagi stood up. "Well, if that's the case, then perhaps we should prove that."

"What, right now?"

"Yep."

"Uh no, I'm too tired."

"Mmm, but all this talk of pleasure is making me excited." Usagi started towards him.

"No, Usagi-san, wai—" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

_Never ever again will I take him shopping!_

**Pain killers are eating my brain…suffering…death! *dead***

**Airknitter: Get up you lazy ass. If you die now then I win the challenge**

**Chey: Whatever, go ahead**

**Airknitter: I'll huggle you if you don't get up!**

**Chey: *shoots up* Okay, ready to continue! Please review if you like, don't like are have nothing better to do:) Love y'all!**


	25. May Twenty Fourth

**May Twenty-Fourth—Following**

**This one is dedicated to my dear friend KrissyKunn. Happy Birthday…Yay! You are officially still too young to be reading yaoi, but I have given in on the subject. *sigh* Anyway, hope you like:)**

Misaki sighed and looked at his watch again. Usagi-san had basically demanded that morning that they meet at the bookstore right after school, but he was fifteen minutes late. Misaki had no idea why they needed to meet here since he was caught up on all of his lover's books and it wasn't like he was doing a signing there, so he really was getting annoyed.

But some of the annoyance came from a shadowy alleyway. Misaki rolled his eyes. Of all the days for someone other than Senpai to approach him at school. He sighed again.

"Misaki!" Misaki turned to see that Usagi-san was walking towards him. "Hey, how are you?" Usagi embraced him tightly.

A giggle rose up behind them. Misaki flushed glared at the ground. Usagi murmured, "What was that?"

"Nothing…just ignore it."

Usagi-san's lips twitched. "Well, if I'm ignoring it, then that means that no one is here and I can kiss you."

"No, that's not what I—" He was silenced by Usagi-san's fierce kiss. He sagged in Usagi's grasp for a moment but then began trying to resist.

Another giggle, this one was louder. Misaki shoved out of Usagi-san's grasp.

"Stop giggling!" Misaki snapped, looking towards the alleyway.

"Who are you talking to?"

Misaki let out a sigh. "Krissy-chan. She's a freshman and she heard that I knew you and she saw I was texting you and so she decided to follow me."

"Is she stalking you?"

"No, she's stalking you. She is just using me to get to you."

"Actually, I'm kind of stalking both of you," she laughed brightly. "I'm a total moe fan girl and I really want your autograph!"

Usagi raised his eyebrow. "Moe fan girl?"

"She's like Aikawa-san, only she's not always mad at you for missing your deadlines."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, which is why we should leave."

"Oh, but I really want an autograph!"

"Krissy-chan…" Misaki moaned.

"It's fine." Usagi took a pen that the girl had dug out of her bag and signed a piece of paper that she had also produced.

"Okay, it's signed, we're going now. Let's go."

"Oh but—"

"No," Misaki cut her off.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

"She just wants to watch us kiss more."

"Oh, well then, we'd better not disappoint."

"No, wait—" Usagi-san leaned down and kissed Misaki with tongue. Krissy giggled almost maniacally, staring at the gorgeous man and beautiful boy making out there in the street. Usagi slipped some tongue in Misaki lost the battle and let pleasure seep through his body and he let his arms rise to Usagi's neck, forgetting their location.

Finally, Usagi released Misaki, who was in a bit of a haze and looked to Misaki's kouhai. "We'll be going then."

Krissy was giggling so hard that she could barely breathe. She nodded and watched the two men walk away. That was the most awesome birthday present ever! She smiled and glanced down at the paper that Usami-Sensei had signed.

And she froze.

Usami Akihiko was not what the signature said.

Instead, it read, Akikawa Yayoi. Krissy very nearly died. The great Usami Akihiko was also the famous BL writer Akikawa Yayoi! She squeed! Definitely the best birthday present ever!

She squeed again and skipped all the way back home.

**And there you go, Happy birthday Kristen! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review everybody, and I need more prompts:) Love y'all!**


	26. May Twenty Fifth

**May Twenty-Fifth—Friends**

**This one is dedicated to everyone who wanted more Kyou Kara Maou**

Misaki stared at a boy in the street. He looked very familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen him. He certainly wasn't from Japan, not with beautiful blonde hair like that. And the fact that he looked confused and pissed was making it seem like he wasn't even aware of where he was.

Misaki should have just ignored him like the other people around them, but his need to help confused people nagged at him. He took a few steps forward pausing in between parked cars. He was rather surprised that the boy hadn't been hit yet. "Excuse me," he called. "Do you need help?"

The boy looked at him with angry emerald eyes even brighter than his own. And they recognized each other at the same moment. "You!" they both yelled. A car brushed perilously close to the blond, sending him tumbling to the ground and into further oncoming traffic. Misaki shot out from between cars, grabbed Wolfram's wrist and dragged him to his feet and out of harm's way as another car passed them by.

"Jeez," Misaki snapped. "Be more careful! Don't just go standing in the middle of the street for no reason!"

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked. "And what's your name? And where the hell is Yuuri? Are you hiding him?"

"Who…what?" Misaki's head spun as the other boy babbled angrily. "I'm not hiding anyone…I was just going home."

"Then where is Yuuri?"

"Yuuri…you mean the other guy I met?"

"Yes! The double black."

"Well, I haven't seen him since that day."

Wolfram pulled back with a moan. "Jeez, why are you so worried?"

Wolfram grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close. "He's my fiancé, of course I'm gonna be worried!"

"Fiance?" Misaki gasped. "But two men can't get married. It's illegal, otherwise, Usagi-san would definitely have—" He clamped his mouth shut as he realized what he was saying.

"It's not a problem in Shin Makoku. Men get married all the time."

"Oh…great." Misaki looked at the ground. Usagi-san would definitely want to go there now. Good thing he couldn't travel between dimensions. "Can you let go of me now?"

Wolfram looked at his hands, still grasping the front of Misaki's hoodie. He was about to drop them when a voice yelled, "Misaki!"

Misaki stiffened and looked back to the street. There was Usagi-san's sports car, looking flashy and out of place as always. He pulled off onto the side of the road and leapt out of the car. He stalked up to the young men and grasped Misaki around the waist and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "Back off," he said, looking at Wolfram. "He's mine."

The boy looked livid. "As if I would! I already have a fiancé thank you very much."

"Well that's nice for you, but if you have one than don't grope other people's lovers."

Wolfram blushed. "I wasn't groping! I was interrogating."

"Interrogating him for what?"

"He was with my fiancé the last time I saw him. I thought he might have taken him."

Usagi's eyebrow twitched. "How's that now?"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like that, he fell into a fountain and pulled me with him. I didn't even know him, and I haven't seen him since. Besides, he can't be more than a freshman. Come to think of it, how the hell are you two engaged at such a young age?"

"Young…I'm eighty-six! That's a perfectly acceptable age to get engaged."

Misaki and Usagi raised their eyebrows at that. "Uh huh, yeah," Misaki replied.

"Just cuz humans die so much quicker than we do doesn't mean you can poke fun at it."

"Wolfram! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." The three men turned to see a high schooler coming towards him. He smiled broadly as he walked, but it became surprised when he noticed Misaki. "Oh, hello again, Takahashi-san, wasn't it?"

Misaki blinked and nodded slowly.

Yuuri grinned and said, "Thanks for finding Wolfram, I stopped at a sports store and he must have got bored and wandered off."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't wander off if you focused more on me that those squares with portraits and numbers on them.

"They're called baseball cards, and I do care about you more." He wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders. "We'll leave first, then." He cast his radiant smile on Usagi and Misaki again. "Bye."

"Bye," Misaki replied automatically.

As the two walked out of earshot, Usagi-san asked, "Who are those people?"

"No ideas, weirdos."

"Oh. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, let's."

And they went home.

**There you have it, a bit weird but I'm in a weird mood. Anyway, please review:) love ya!**


	27. May Twenty Sixth

**May Twenty-Sixth—Bet**

**This prompt is courtesy of Airknitter.**

**Today is also my Dad's birthday, but I think if I wrote him a homo drabble his head might go boom, so no drabble for him. Anyway, here we go!**

"Usagi-san, I want to make a bet with you."

"Oh, a bet?"

"Yes, I have a lot of homework and studying for finals this week, so I need you to not touch me for this week."

"We both know that that's never going to happen."

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. This is where the bet comes in."

"Fine, what's the bet?"

"A staring contest. Whoever can keep the straight face and no blinking longest wins. If I win, you have to let me study and cook and do everything without interference for the entire week."

"And if I win?"

"Erm well, you won't win." _I've been practicing. I absolutely cannot lose._

"Uh huh…how about this: if I win, you have to write a sex scene for _Junai Romantica_."

Misaki flinched. _No, I can do this. I can beat him._ "It's a deal. Now, prepare yourself. Ready, set, go!"

They stared at each other.

…_Less than five minutes later…_

"How the hell did you win?" Misaki moaned as he rubbed his eyes fervently. "Damn you, Baka-Usagi!"

"Don't blame me. You're the one who came up with this. Now then…" He moved in close, trapping the struggling teenager. "I believe you owe me a love scene."

Misaki gulped. "Bastard, why do you even want me to write this? I can barely write school required papers let alone something as disgusting as a BL love scene!"

"I'll edit it and flesh it out before it goes to print. I just want to have a little bit of you in the story."

"You're horrible."

"And you love it." Usagi leaned down and kissed the boy, making him give up his struggle and succumb to the kiss.

…

Misaki stared at the blank Word Document before him. He honestly had no idea what to write. Further, he could not believe that he was actually sitting here, about to write this drivel.

He put his head down on the desk and moaned. "If you don't start typing, I'll come to give you inspiration." Misaki's head shot off the desk and he put his hands on the keyboard. Then he realized…

Inspiration! That was what he needed. He stood and went to the book case and grabbed one of the BL novels off the shelf and opened it.

And then he read a bit.

And then he closed the book.

And then he just stood there.

And stood there.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I CAN WRITE ANYTHING LIKE THIS!"

"Yes you can. You just have to try." Usagi-san's voice radiated from downstairs.

And then Misaki died.

…_Six hours later…_

"Here, you baka. Your scene." He held out a single sheet of typed paper.

Usagi looked at the words on the page:

_Misaki was cooking._

_Usagi-san snuck behind him and attacked him._

_Usagi-san shoved Misaki to the ground and kissed him. Then he takes off Misaki's clothes and kisses his chest. Then he pulls Misaki's pants down._

_Misaki yelled and fought and kicked Usagi-san in the face, pulled his pants back on and ran out of the room, out of the house, and back to his brother's home._

_This concludes the story of Junai Romantica._

_THE END._

"Misaki?"

"Yes?"

"As much as I shall forever treasure this as work you've written for me. "It will take a lot of reworking. The end, for example, really will not work."

"So now you're complaining? I told you I wasn't a good writer. Can I do my homework now?"

"Homework?"

"Yeah, homework. You know, the thing that I do that is actually worth something, unlike those shitty BL novels of yours."

"But you're not done, I just said this needs reworking."

"Ba-bastard. WRITE IT YOUR GODDAMNED SELF!" Misaki stalked out of the room, put on his shoes and walked out the door.

Usagi stuck his head out after him. "Are you going to Takahiro's and never returning?"

Misaki stopped and sighed. "No, I'm going to Senpai's. I need to study."

Usagi shot out into the hall and pinned Misaki against a wall and kissed him hard. "I really don't like you going to that guy's house." He kissed Misaki again. "Stay here."

"No way," Misaki said stubbornly. Usagi kissed him again. Misaki started to waver. When his lover released him, he gasped, "Three hours. Give me three hours to study and then I'll be back."

Usagi-san's mouth work. Finally he said, "Alright."

"Thanks," Misaki said with a small smile. He turned away with a wave and went to the elevator. Usagi watched until the doors closed and then went back inside the house. He picked of the piece of paper that Misaki had typed up. He smiled and kissed it lightly. "Misaki," he whispered. "I love you."

As Misaki walked out the door, he sneezed hard_. Someone must be talking about me,_ he decided as he walked away. He thought of Usagi-san and shivered. _Now the psychic baka is making me paranoid._ Misaki groaned. He knew that there was no chance that the relationship would not end as easily as he had written it.

His next thought scared him:

_I don't even want it to end anyway…_

**Please review guys, and as always, thanks for reading:))))**


	28. May Twenty Seventh

**May Twenty-Seventh—More Underwear**

**This is dedicated to Yamasasha, whose birthday is also in May though she won't tell me when…anyway, happy belated or early birthday:)**

"Misaki, how come you're not wearing the new garments I got you?"

"Because they are ridiculous, obviously."

"But you promised."

Misaki swung around and pointed sharply at his lover. "Why don't you where underwear that I pick out for you!"

A look of pleasant surprise crossed his face. "You would pick out something for me to wear? I would love that."

Misaki's arm fell limply to his side. So much for that scenario. "Misaki, come, let's go to that shop again and you can pick out something for me and I promise to wear it."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Misaki gasped as he was dragged from the house back to the sex store he'd sworn he would never enter again on pain of death…and yet…

"Well, go on, pick one. Or two. Or three! I'll wear them all."

Misaki's eyes were wide as saucers. He stared at Usagi-san as if he'd grown a second head. He'd honestly never seen the man this excited except when they were having sex.

Misaki didn't know what to do. He gritted his teeth and actually looked at the garments before him. To his annoyance, he found them all garish and too bright and none of them suited Usagi-san at all. He stared into space as his sanity caught up with what he was thinking. Disgusted, he started to turn away, but some silken black boxers caught his eye.

"Those ones," he murmured, pointing at them.

"Mm?" Usagi looked at them. "Oh, those will do nicely." He pulled them off the rack. "These ones, rights?" Misaki nodded, blushing. "Very well, storekeeper, I need ten pairs of this one."

"Ten pairs? Usagi-san, are you crazy? You don't need ten freaking pairs!"

"Yes I do. Anything you like, I must get."

Misaki new he should never have opened his mouth.

He would be dealing with this six months.

He could have died, right there in the store.

But that was not to be since Usagi purchased the goods and dragged Misaki back home to try them on.

This was so not good.

**And, another chapter done…finally…Okay, gonna go to sleep now. Night night. Oh yeah, review please!**


	29. May Twenty Eighth

**May Twenty-Eighth—Prom**

**I got this interesting prompt from Love Is BeastN, here goes!**

"Shinobu, where are the clothes I left here last time?" Miyagi asked as he rummaged through the closet.

"How the hell should I know, you were the one who brought them here.

Miyagi sighed as he dug into the back and noticed a tuxedo. "Hey hey hey, what have we got here?" He asked, pulling it out.

"What do you need a tux for?"

Shinobu sat up. "A…a lot of things."

"Things such as…" The boy was at a loss for words. Finally Miyagi went on. "Come on spill, whatever it is must be juicy."

"I needed it…for a dance."

"A dance?"

"Yes, high school prom to be exact. I needed it when I was in Australia."

"Pu-ra-mu?"

"Yes, it's a dance where everyone dresses really nice and high schools there have them at the end of the year. My roommate said it was very important and ordered me to find a girl and go."

"You dated a girl?"

Shinobu blushed. "Of course not! I've loved you since long before that! We just went as friends. Isabel's boyfriend let something her overprotective brother say get to him so she got pissed and wanted to make him jealous. As it was, the second hour in, her boyfriend showed up and dragged her away. Then I went out and got drunk with all the guys who got dumped during prom."

"What did that girl's brother say?"

"I don't remember exactly, but I think it had something to do with the fact that his hair was blue."

"Blue?"

"Yes, blue."

"That's weird."

"Yup."

Before the awkward silence could kick in, Miyagi changed the subject. "I want to see you where the tuxedo."

"No."

"Ah, come on, Shinobu-chin, please?"

"Why?"

"Because I think you'd look adorable."

"Shut up."

"Come on, see if it still fits." Miyagi leapt onto the teen and proceeded to strip off his clothing despite heavy protest. "Oh, you look so cute!" Miyagi smiled and looked at the boy, who was now wearing only the jacket and undergarments. Miyagi really wished he had a camera.

"Miyagi! Stop toying with me."

"I'm not, it's true and I bet you looked gorgeous at your prom."

Shinobu blushed and looked down. "Miyagi, can you take this off now?"

"Yeah, I guess, if you hate it that much."

"No, can you take it off?"

Miyagi realized what Shinobu was implying and smirked. "It's barely morning and you're already ready for another go?"

Shinobu nodded, letting the coat slide seductively down his shoulders.

Miyagi smiled and stepped forward, catching the boy up in his arms and kissing him. They flopped together, back on the bed for round two.

**And, once again, my drabble ends with someone in bed. Oh well. Anyway, please review! Oh and gigantic cookies and shocked expressions for anyone who recognizes the story Isabel is from. It's a novel series, and a straight one at that. Plus it's an actual Australian book, so I won't be surprised if you guys don't know it. If you're interested, message me:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. May Twenty Ninth

**May Twenty-Ninth—Drat**

**Dammit, I'm running late. This is what I get for falling asleep while watching hockey, oh well, my team won, so Yay!**

**Anyway, this prompt is courtesy of Yukinothekoneko.**

"Drat, drat, drat!" Nowaki cried out, digging through his locker.

"Wow, such language, Wattchan." Tsumori-Senpai smirked, leaning against the door frame. "Hiro-san ought to wash your mouth out."

"Don't call him that," Nowaki replied distractedly. He continued rummaging. "Drat, where is it?"

Tsumori sighed. "What are you looking for?"

"My picture of Hiro-san. It's missing." Nowaki was actually starting to throw things in his locker onto the floor.

"Maybe you left it in your jacket or at home," Tsumori suggested.

"Impossible, it's always in my locker."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Tsumori came over and dangled a picture of a sulky Hiroki who had obviously only sat for the picture because Nowaki had used puppy dog eyes. "Would you care to explain, then, why I found this in the bathroom?"

"Ah, Senpai, thank you for finding it." He reached out to grab it but Tsumori snatched it back.

"Spill," he ordered.

Nowaki got kind of red. Tsumori's smirk grew, as his thoughts were confirmed. "So, that triple shift really did you in huh? Needed a bit of a release?"

"Yes," Nowaki said bluntly. "Now give it back."

"Okay, okay. Here you go." He handed back the photo and said, "Get going home, now, Wattchan. Go be with your precious lover."

Nowaki smiled brilliantly. "I will, Senpai!" He left immediately.

Tsumori watched him go, running a hand through his hair. "Lucky kid. To have someone he loves that much."

…At the university…

Hiroki sneezed rather violently.

"Oh, Kami-jou! Someone must be talking about you again."

"Shut up and get back to work."

"Fine fine, but I bet you're in for a rough night sweetie."

"I said, shut up." With that, Hiroki stalked from the office.

**Haha, I did it! I made an egoist one that doesn't end in the bedroom. Praise me with reviews!**

**Oh and I would like to apologize to those Aussies who informed me that there are no proms in Australia, so I just beg indulgence for the sake of the drabble and my lack of knowledge about Australia. *bows* gomenasai.**


	31. May Thirtieth

**May Thirtieth—Drama**

**This one is dedicated to me because if I have to put up with anymore family drama bullshit I'm gonna rip somebody's head off.**

"Yoh!" Miyagi's door was thrown open with a loud bang. He looked around to see Risako in the entry hall.

"What is it?" he asked, praying that Shinobu didn't burst in to his apartment while his big sister was there.

"I need you to go with me on a date."

Miyagi's eyes bugged out. "Ah…Risa-chan, in case you've forgotten, we're divorced."

"I know but I'm really desperate. And it's not like a date date. It's a goukon."

"I'm thirty-five years old, and your ex-husband. I am not going to a group date with you. Besides, I'm already involved with someone."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes. Shinobu-chin told you already that I have someone whom I love."

"I figured that was just him trying to protect me from going out with someone who made me miserable."

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that, Yoh. I just meant that my brother lately has seemed overprotective."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I am in love and I would appreciate it if you don't try to mess it up for me."

Risako paused. "Oh, is she coming over tonight?"

"Yes, now if you could do me a favor and leave for tonight and find someone else to take to your goukon."

"Oh, okay." She allowed herself to be led to the door. "I'll be going now." Miyagi pulled open the door.

Of course, there stood Shinobu.

"Oh, little brother, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Miyagi."

"But Miyagi's girlfriend is coming over. That's why he's kicking me out."

"Is he now?" Shinobu's voice was icy. Miyagi sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm gonna go first. Shinobu, don't stay too long."

"Yes, sister," Shinobu gritted.

"Bye-ee." She left, leaving the two men alone.

"Well, Shinobu-chin, welcome back."

Shinobu didn't say anything.

"Um, ah…ha, well, your sister wanted me to go to a goukon, but I told her again that I have a lover. She thought you were lying when you said it the first time. So much drama."

"…"

"Shinobu, please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset."

Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Shinobu, you know I love only you."

Shinobu sighed and nodded. "I love you too."

"Let's not let this drama ruin our evening."

"On one condition."

"And that is..?"

"I want you."

"That's easy enough." Miyagi swooped down and kissed him for a moment before dragging the panting boy into the bedroom.

**And bedroom again. Oh well, please review…got to go for now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. May Thirty First

**May Thirty-First—Love**

**Okay, I know I've done this prompt before in Prompted Drabbles, but screw it cuz this word is totally essential to my story.**

**This is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers. Thanks to you guys so much.**

* * *

"Misaki, I love you," Usagi-san whispered as he pounded Misaki into the bed. "I love you so much."

Misaki gasped and let Usagi-san kiss him with bruising force. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck and held on for dear life.

"Me too," he gasped. "I love…you too."

Usagi kissed him again and grasped him tightly, making Misaki's tear ducts explode. "No maybe or I think?" Usagi whispered, squeezing his erection hard, making him come.

Misaki cried out. "No, none," Misaki gasped. "I love…you."

"You make me the happiest person in the world. I love you so very much. Oh, Misaki…"

* * *

"Hiro-san, I love you."

"Baka, must you always say that?"

"Of course I do, because I love you." Nowaki leaned down and kissed him.

"Get off," Hiroki snapped. "Don't touch that!"

Nowaki completely ignored his older lover and tugged down the zipper of his pants. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Gah, Nowaki, stop…please," Hiroki gasped. He gave in when Nowaki's mouth engulfed him.

"I love you, Hiro-san…Hiro-san!"

"I love you, Nowaki," Hiroki cried, coming.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured again, licking white cream off his lips. He parted Hiroki's legs and pushed inside him. "I'll love you forever."

"Me too…" Hiroki let his head fall back. "Me too."

* * *

"Miyagi, I love you."

Miyagi made an agreeable sound, not looking up.

"Do you love me too?"

Miyagi lifted his head, releasing what his mouth had been holding. "Yes, I love you too." He bent down again.

"Will you love me forever?" Shinobu asked.

Miyagi stopped again. "Why are you asking? Aren't you always going on about how we'll be together forever because of destiny?"

"I didn't say that. I said we were destined to be together. Not that we'd be together forever."

"Uh huh, well, it's fine. I will love you forever." He leaned down again.

"Really?"

Miyagi didn't even remove his young lover's erection from his mouth this time. "Reavvy."

"Okay. Nng." He sagged as Miyagi did that thing with his tongue that made him scream and come.

Miyagi released him and sat up before shoving Shinobu back down onto the bed. "I love you."

"More than your old sensei?"

"Oh, don't bring that up again. I love you. Only you. I will always love you. I want to be with you and I don't want anyone else."

Shinobu blushed and smiled and then promptly started to cry.

Miyagi sighed. "You're such a kid." He pierced Shinobu letting the boy feel his affection.

For now…for forever.

**

* * *

**

The End. Yay, I can stop updating every single friggin day. Anyway, please be nice and review since I just wrote three separate lemons. Egads. Gonna sleep now…and let my computer sleep too, cuz it has not been working today. You know you're in trouble when I need to reboot 4 times in one day.

**Thanks for reading everybody!**


	33. Author's Note for October

Author's notes

Okay, I caved. I will be participating in another set of daily drabbles for the month of October. I will not be taking requests because this is a word of the day challenge. I hope you will all continue to support me this month like you did back in May.

Misaki: I knew it.

Chey: Bite me.

Misaki: Not interested.

Chey: Grr...

On another note, just so everyone who read Junjou May, I'm providing all the shows that the guest characters came from.

May 2nd—Loveless

May 8th—Kuroshitsuji

May 9th—Okane ga Nai

May 10th—Gravitation

May 11th—Kusama Nowaki was the mystery boy

May 19th—Kyou Kara Maou

May 20th—Pokemon

May 25th—More Kyou Kara Maou

May 28th—Gaurdians of Time Trilogy

I may do features from other anime this time as well, but you never know. Wish me luck!

~CheyanneChika


End file.
